


I'm here now

by Swedishlassie



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishlassie/pseuds/Swedishlassie
Summary: This is hardly a story, but it is something. Unbetad, just me, putting words together, or trying to.I had a thought and needed to put it on paper so here we are. Those 20 years and what followed... I'm a sucker for it, what can I say.Tell me what you think!
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	I'm here now

**Author's Note:**

> This is hardly a story, but it is something. Unbetad, just me, putting words together, or trying to. 
> 
> I had a thought and needed to put it on paper so here we are. Those 20 years and what followed... I'm a sucker for it, what can I say. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

Startled, I awoke. Heart racing, palms sweaty, confused and on the verge of panic. It took me a moment before I realized where I was. 

_When_ I was. 

What was real and what had been a dream. 

The solid warmth next to me was without a doubt real. As was the steady strong heartbeat underneath the palm of my hand. I could feel myself calm with every breath he took, my breathing instinctively adjusting to his. 

Yes, I was truly here, with _him,_ cradled and protected in a cocoon of safety. Sheltered with love.

The dream faded away, as did the feeling of dread. All that was left was the image of my daughter, the way she’d looked on the night we said goodbye. Her beautiful face, her bright eyes, her brave smile. 

I closed my eyes again, allowed hot tears to fall down my cheeks and onto his chest. It was right that I was _here_ now, but a piece of me, half my heart, would forever be left with the one I had to live without. 

It was not fair but it was my life, my choices. And now, here with him, I knew I would live it with all my might. I owed our girl that much. I owed _myself_ that much. 

After all those years living in shadow, I needed to step out into the sun. To live without regret, and not look back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
